Second Chance
by SoL Xavi
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Só depois de perder sua mulher e sua filha, Edward notou como tinha sido estúpido. Aprendeu com dificuldade a dar valor ao que tinha. Mas as vezes a vida lhe sorri, as vezes ela te dá uma segunda chance e Edward acaba de ter a sua.


- Se você sair por essa porta, quando voltar não nos encontrará aqui! - gritou Bella furiosa.

Já não aguentava mais aquela situação, era a terceira vez que tinham essa mesma discussão só nessa semana. Parecia que o casamento feito às pressas entre os dois aos 18 anos, quando descobriram que ela estava grávida, finalmente chegava ao seu limite depois de 5 anos.

Edward insistia em agir como adolescente solteiro. Saía quase todas as noites e chegava só no outro dia pela manhã e ela sabia que ele já havia a traído, mas continuava com ele. Ela falava para si mesma que era por causa de Renesmee, sua filha, mas se fosse sincera com ela mesma, admitiria que era porque amava aquele homem e a idéia de não mais compartilhar a cama com ele a machucava.

- Você acha que isso vai me impedir? - ele sorriu ironicamente para ela, incrédulo de que ela pudesse fazer isso.

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou a encará-lo enquanto ele saia pela porta, a fechando com um baque surdo atrás de si. Bella sentiu as lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos e as secou rapidamente quando ouviu passos no corredor.

- Mamãe? Você tá chorando pelo papai de novo? - Renesmee colocou a mão sobre o rosto da mãe.

- Não, anjinho! A mamãe é só uma boba. - ela puxou a filha para o colo, mas ela se desvencilhou.

- Chega, mãe. - Renesmee falou séria e com os olhos cheios de um maturidade incomum - O papai só te faz sofrer. Nós vamos embora hoje. Eu posso amá-lo muito, mas é você que cuida de mim e é com você que eu me importo mais!

- Nessie... - Bella abraçou a filha amorosamente.

- Nós não precisamos dele, mãe! - ela depositou um beijo no rosto da mãe e sorriu - Vou arrumar minhas malas!

A arrumação das malas pareceram levar dias, mas na verdade foram horas. Antes que ficasse muito tarde, Bella e Nessie deixaram a casa, sem olhar para trás. Apenas um bilhete foi deixado no vazio da sala.

"Você fez suas escolhas e eu entendi. Entenda quando eu te digo para não me procurar."

Três anos haviam se passado e a vida de Bella tinha mudado bastante. Lembranças boas ficaram daqueles anos de casamento, mas o principal haviam sido seus filhos. Ela havia descoberto sua gravidez um mês depois de sair de casa, quando o divórcio já havia sido assinado. Então, seis meses depois, deu a luz ao lindo menininho que agora se contorcia em seus braços enquanto passeavam pelo parque. Lian tinha os cabelos castanhos iguais aos dela, mas extremamente rebeldes e, assim como os olhos verdes e o sorriso, eram inegavelmente do pai. Nessie estava mais linda do que nunca. Os cabelos acobreados descendo com leves cachos até a cintura, o sorriso sapeca no rosto perfeito e os olhos chocolate brilhando com maturidade.

Não muito longe dali, Edward estava sentado em uma cafeteria com seu sócio e amigo Ben. Ele tinha vindo até Washington para fechar um negócio e em poucos dias estaria voltando para casa, ou pelo menos aquilo que ele costumava chamar de casa e agora só parecia uma construção vazia.

- Vamos sair pra curtir hoje à noite? - perguntou Ben entusiasmado.

- Não tô afim, não. - respondeu Edward bebericando seu café.

- Cara, eu não te entendo. Quando você era casado vivia reclamando da responsabilidade e saindo pra curtir e agora que é solteiro não quer mais saber de festa!

- Eu era um idiota, Ben. Só agora eu percebo o quanto eu falhei com a Bella e com a Nessie. - ele passou a mão no cabelo, uma mania que tinha quando estava irritado com algo, nesse caso, ele mesmo - Minha filha pediu pra não me ver mais, cara! Tem noção do quanto isso me faz sentir horrível?

- Será que não foi tua ex-mulher que influenciou? Tua filha era só um bebê!

Edward balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Você não conhece a Bella, Ben. Ela é a pessoa mais altruísta e bondosa que eu já conheci e nunca afastaria minha filha de mim. Além disso, Renesmee é muito madura, não se deixaria influenciar!

Ben ficou em silêncio por um minuto, só encarando o amigo. Pelo que ele já havia descrito, Edward tinha uma vida perfeita. Uma mulher linda e inteligente que o amava muito e uma filha carinhosa e esperta. Tudo que uma pessoa desejaria.

- Por que você nunca as procurou? Pelo que eu vejo, você está arrependido, Edward!

- Bem que eu queria. - ele suspirou e encarou o amigo com olhos tristes - Quando o advogado apareceu lá em casa com o divórcio e eu perguntei o que Bella iria querer, sabe o que ele respondeu? Que ela não queria nada, mas que minha filha havia pedido que eu ficasse longe! - ele deu uma risada infeliz que fez Ben se arrepiar.

O assunto se encerrou por ali. Ao sairem da cafeteria, começaram a caminhar sem rumo pela cidade e logo estavam em um parque com um grande lago e uma trilha para cooper. Várias crianças corriam, jogavam bola ou alimentavam os patos, curtindo com os pais o sábado fresco e pouco chuvoso que fazia.

- Cara, eu simplesmente adoro essa cidade! - disse Ben alegre.

Edward olhou para ele interrogativamente, afinal, ninguém que vivesse na ensolarado Los Angeles iria preferir o clima chuvoso de Washington.

- Olha aquela mulher ali e diz que não concorda comigo! - pediu ele.

Sem muita vontade, Edward seguiu o olhar do amigo, se deparando com uma mulher escultural. Ela estava de costas, então ele não podia ver o rosto, mas o corpo era perfeito e os cabelos castanhos caiam em cascatas pelas costas, formando cachos nas pontas e ganhando um leve tom avermelhado ao sol. Ele arfou, a verdade sobre a identidade daquela mulher chegando a ele enquanto a assistia andar até uma árvore próxima e se sentar com um

livro em mãos.

- Bella...

- Hâ? Quem? Não acredito! É a sua ex?

- Vamos embora daqui, Ben. - Antes que ela me veja, completou em pensamento.

- Nem sonhando. - Ben segurou o braço de Edward antes que ele começasse a andar - Às vezes, Edward, o destino nos dá uma segunda chance e essa pode ser a sua. Não desperdice!

- Ela não quer mais me ver. Já deve ter outra vida...

- Que seja! Ela pode ter uma vida completamente nova, mas aquela ali - ele indicou uma menina de cabelos acobreados que julgava ser a filha do amigo - continua sendo a sua filha.

Edward encarou Ben sem saber muito bem como agir. O amigo pareceu ler a indecisão nos olhos dele.

- Uma segunda chance... - falou em um sussurro persuasivo.

Uma força quase que magnética o fez se afastar do amigo e se aproximar de Bella. Ao sentir que alguém a olhava, ela levantou o olhar do livro que lia e rapidamente seus olhos, que antes eram cálidos, se tornaram distantes.

- Bella... - a voz dele era um sussurro e duvidou que ela pudesse ouvi-lo.

Ela se levantou, o encarando com uma altivez que antes não via em sua face. Demorou um pouco para acreditar no que via, mas quando o fez, deu um sorriso calmo, inexpressivo.

- Edward, vejo que continua o mesmo!

Mas não era verdade. O corpo estava mais forte, mas o rosto estava abatido e os olhos demonstravam uma tristeza tão grande que desarmou Bella. Não poderia ser ruim e vingativa com ele como tinha sonhado, infantilmente, todos esses anos.

- Engano seu... Eu... - as palavras simplesmente não viam.

- Você não tem nada que falar comigo, Edward. - as palavras eram duras, mas seu tom de voz era suave.

- Mas eu preciso te pedir perdão! - falou quase em desespero.

- Errado. - ela virou para trás, localizando os filhos jogando bola - Nessie! Vem cá, por favor!

A menina hesitou um pouco ao ver quem estava ao lado de sua mãe. Não ia negar que sentira falta do pai, mas o que ele fizera era algo difícil de perdoar. Em uma relutância que podia ser apreendida de longe, pegou a mão do irmão menor e se aproximou.

Assim que ela estava perto o bastante, Bella deu um sorriso confiante para filha e pegou Lian no colo se afastando. Nessie se aproximou do pai, sem quebrar contato visual nenhuma vez.

- Filha... - ele falou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Desculpe, mas acho que está me confundindo, sr. Sou órfã! - respondeu rude.

O pai assentiu entendendo a atitude rebelde da filha.

- Me perdoa. - ele caiu de joelhos em frente a ela de braços abertos - Eu fui idiota, admito. Mas eu amo você e sua mãe e só depois que as perdi, notei o quanto eu tinha. Sei que não tenho direito de fazer isso, mas... Me perdoa? Por favor?

Renesmee encarou os olhos do pai e viu sinceridade e dor. Todos erram e todos merecem perdão. Sua mãe vivia dizendo isso para ela. Sem poder se conter mais, se atirou nos braços do pai, tentando passar em um abraço tudo que sentira nesses anos.

Bella assistia de longe as paredes de sua filha ruirem e ela correr para o pai. Olhou para a criança em seus braços. Lian brincava com seu aviãozinho de brinquedo, alheio a toda tensão que o cercava.

- Sente falta do papai, meu filho?

- Papá! - repetiu ele sorrindo.

Bella sorriu de volta e se aproximou de seu ex-marido e de sua filha. Assim que a viu, Edward se desvencilhou do abraço da filha, ainda amantendo junto ao seu corpo.

- Eu quero te pedir perdão. Bella, eu...

- Você não tem que pedir nada a mim, Edward. Mas tem alguém que você tem que conhecer.

Ela sorriu para a criança em seus braços e só então Edward o notou. Era o mesmo garotinho com quem sua filha estava brincando antes e depois viera com ela quando Bella chamou.

- Esse é o Lian, Edward. E esse aqui, filho, - ela pegou a mãozinha do menino - é seu papai.

Edward ficou estático por um minuto e depois se aproximou quase inconscientemente deles. Bella entregou o menino para ele, que sorriu quando Edward lhe beijou a face.

- Meu filho? - perguntou sem desgrudar os olhos do menino.

- Nossos filhos. - ela se aproximou dele e chamou Renesmee com uma mão.

- Me perdoa, Bella. Eu quero vocês de volta. Quero minha família de volta! - as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dele, mas ele não se envergonhava.

- Acho que eu posso fazer isso. – ela sorriu gentilmente para ele e acariciou os cabelos rebeldes – Só não faça mais isso. Dói!

- Nunca mais. Eu aprendi minha lição. Agora eu sei o que é realmente importante na minha vida!

Ele sorriu e a beijou. Um beijo que eles não trocavam desde a adolescência. Um beijo que selou as dores do passado e as promessas de um futuro mais feliz.


End file.
